


Contemplations, Eons Apart

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Zar and Spock reflect, separately.





	Contemplations, Eons Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



> "All Our Yesterdays", _Yesterday's Son_ , and _Time for Yesterday_ are the background for this.

As Zar slowly built his world to suit his ideas, he reflected from time to time on that final gift from his father. It had shown Zar so much of what his father had faced, the influences on his life, and left Zar with a better understanding of how to handle himself.

He only wished, late at night as he pondered the next step in his plans, that he could have given half of that to his father in turn.

+++

"You're thinking about him," Jim said softly, as he made a move.

"He gave me much to consider," Spock answered.


End file.
